syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Raid on Meta Global Headquarters
The Raid on the Meta Global Headquarters was an unsanctioned operation of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain in which Gabe Logan attempted to storm Niculescu's funds tower with an IPCA team in his obsession with the art collector. Defying the President of the United States and Alex Birchim, the plan followed that of Logan's, who also disregarded Lian Xing's protests. Although Gabe did not find physical evidence that Niculescu was behind the Syphon Filter fiasco, he was redirected to the man's estate, where he then rescued Mara Aramov and found the location of Ivankov's base. The IPCA also acquired proof that Birchim was in Niculescu's payroll, the corrupt official being bribed illegally. Additionally, the billionaire was revealed to be involved with the ALA. Finally, the group planted a virus into the art collector's computer system, causing the data to be sent to the IPCA's network; it was wiped out from the art collector's and thus resulted in Niculescu's death at the hands of mercenaries whose information was kept within his database. Events Mara Aramov's argument with Mihai Niculescu "We have to warn him, Mihai. Ivankov needs to go through it. You said you would stop it." "I ''don't ''give a damn about the Russians." "No, of course you don't. Let him murder ten million Moscowites so long as the stock price goes up." "You didn't seem so troubled when it was Washington." "Frankly, I'm surprised, Mihai, that you haven't found a way to profit from this... but you have. Of course you ''have."'' "We have products to move, Mara. ''Anything can be profited from."'' "I must... You drugged me... We ''have to stop him! I'm going to tell 'em where his base is... Tell 'em what is happening... Mihai... No... Get..."'' "No, Mara, my dear. I'm afraid you're ''not speaking to anyone."'' When she meets with Niculescu, Mara reminds him that Ivankov must be stopped at all costs, but the art collector reveals his intentions not to care about the Russians. Mara resolves to warn the Politbureau of MIkhas, but a drink that she swallowed was drugged, and the man decides to permanently silence her. Lian Xing's argument with Gabe Logan "Who said anything about going to Zurich?" "Damn it, Logan! I'm ''not going over this again! You are forbidden from touching Niculescu in any way! I don't ''want to hear ''anything about you being anywhere near Zurich!"'' "I ''heard ''you!" "Got that?" "Logan out!" "Now what d'we do?" "I ''don't care what Birchim says. I'm going to Zurich!"'' "Gabe! You ''can't! You're gonna jeorpardise the entire Agency!"'' "He's the ''only lead we've got."'' "''Listen to me. This isn't critical! Dr. E is close to a vaccine for the virus. It won't be a threat much longer. We're close to finding Mara, we have the North Korean connection to follow up, and Ivankov-"'' "I ''don't give a damn about Ivankov! I want Niculescu!"'' "Gabe, stop! You're gonna risk ''everything we've worked for!"'' "No! They risked everything. They did! I'm gonna make sure their deaths mean ''something!"'' "You don't think I want that too? But you're doing ''exactly what Birchim wants! This isn't about Niculescu anymore, Gabe, it's about saving lives!... You're doing this to find Ivankov's base, right Gabe? You're not doing it just to get to Niculescu."'' "If I get ''Niculescu, I get Ivankov."'' Despite warnings to ignore Niculescu at all costs, Gabe Logan decides to disobey Alex Birchim and the President. Endeavouring to investigate the art collector, he tells Lian he doesn't care about Ivankov. He wants to make sure Imani Grey, William Crusher and Alima Haddad didn't die in vain: in order to get Ivankov, he must first get Niculescu. Searching the lower level Gabe Logan and an IPCA recruit enter the tower via an armoured truck. While Logan heads to Niculescu's office, the agent investigates the lower level, planting a camera transceiver to bypass the elaborate security system and restoring power to the elevators. The recruit also deactivates the laser system and acquires the security commander's thumbprint before heading into the computer labs. In a isolated room, they acquire ALA financial records that prove Niculescu funded the terrorists. As per Gabe's instructions, the guards are nonlethally neutralised since Logan has no proof of their involvement with Niculescu. Searching the computers Next, the agent installs data transmitters within the computer bank and enters the computer mainframe. They insert a virus into the system and escape, avoiding the alarm from being triggered. Searching the vaults Another elevator brings the recruit to the vaults, which they rustle through and search, but are fruitless. Finding important documents In a remote area, the team finds ALA financial records indicating Niculescu was funding the terrorists. They also locate Birchim's files, which proves the White House Internal Affairs leader was being bribed by Niculescu to orchestrate Mara's release from prison, and also told to keep Gabe away from the art collector. Rendezvous Their mission failed, the team heads to the last vault to meet with Gabe. Aftermath "Teresa, it's finished. We're in the last vault and there's ''nothing here but some shipping crates filled with paintings. Either Niculescu is way smarter than I gave him credit for... or he really doesn't have anything to do with Meta Global. Lian was right. I've failed."'' "I don't know if it means something but I think those paintings you've found are Niculescu's. I've got a shipping request filed for several containers. Insured for billions. Inventory says 'antique paintings.' There might be an address on the shipping containers." "Montenegro... Is Niculescu the kind of man who keeps his valuables in one place?... Or neat and ordered like a museum collection?... Let's get out of here. You're heading back to Berlin. This is something I have to do ''myself."'' "He said he was going to Montenegro ''alone. I haven't been able to contact him."'' "Dammit, Gabe... What did he find in Zurich?" "Nothing''. There were no ''Meta Global files." Having underestimated Niculescu, Gabe finds his operation a disaster. He fails to find anything that gives them a lead, but sees an address for shipping containers and decides to investigate further on his own. The United States administration decides to render assistance to Russia with a terrorist threat of global biological war. Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain